Special
by Shiplord8132
Summary: Elsa, the new girl at Arendelle High, feels anything but special. Anna is going to try and change that. Modern!AU, Eventual Elsanna
1. Prologue

**Special**

**Prologue**

**A/N Hey there! This is my first fanfic! Just FYI, prologue is going to be a bit... sad. Sorry in advance. Please, please, PLEASE review! Sorry for any grammar mistakes!**

**I know the prologue seems a bit short, buuuuut its a prologue :P**

**Note: Under heavy rewriting! The story shall go on, just not right now.**

**I'll try to update every 4 days (more or less), but no promises.**

* * *

The sound of smashing windows and screaming wakes me up from my bed.

"Mom? Dad?" I yell out into the darkness, nearly falling off my bed. Silence. I crawl to the door, cracking it open and peering out, shaking in fear. Slowly I push through the doorway, and shuffle through the hallway. The sound of whimpering and pleading stops me short of the living room door.

"Please! No!" I can feel the fear in my mom's voice. A gunshot and a cry fills the air and my eyes grow wide. I burst through the door to find my mother, with her leg in an angle that it shouldn't be in, lying next to a pool of blood with a body soaking in it. My heart clenches at the sight, as someone flees from an open window, running as fast as they can. I fall to my knees, rushing to my mother who is now cradling the body of my father. Tears begin pouring from my eyes as the sound of sirens fill the air.

* * *

"Honey, I need you to cooperate," a nurse gently whispers to me. I clutch my blanket as I curl up in a hospital chair. "I need your name," the nurse quietly insists. I vaguely realize that she was talking to me.

_My name...__  
_  
"Elsa," I whisper, "Elsa Bjorman." I feel like withering away, with the harsh hospital lights burning spots into my vision and the smell of antiseptic seeping into my nose.  
"W-When can I see my mom and dad?" I slowly ask.

The nurse trying to calm me down freezes, her hand in the middle of patting my shoulder.

"Your mother is doing... Fine," the nurse hesitantly says. My mind is spinning, my throat becomes constricted.

"And... my dad?" I feel like every word is a struggle. Out of the corner of my tear filled eyes I can see the nurse, hands in her lap, unsure of what to say.

"Your father... When he got here he was already in bad condition... Lost so much blood... Little we could do... I'm so sorry," the nurse starts saying so much that I only get about half of what she was trying to tell me. But half is enough to get one thing straight.

"So he's... Dead..." I didn't think I could whisper any softer. The nurse places her hand over my shoulder as I begin to weep again.

"I'm so sorry..." she says, "Would... Would you like to see your mother?"

I nod my head, trying my hardest to stop the tears. The nurse guides me through the seemingly endless hallways of the hospital, past speeding doctors and trays of medical equipment.

"This is the room," the nurse points toward the door that I hardly noticed until now.

"Thank you," I say, hand on the doorknob.

"Good luck," the nurse says, before being dragged away by a doctor.

_Good luck?_

I slowly open the door, unsure of what sight will greet me inside. Soft lights illuminated the room, the sound of a television filling the room.

"Mom?" I whisper into the room as i shut the door. Suddenly the lights seem so bright and the tv quiet as my mom sits up and gives me one of the most accusing glares I've ever gotten, brown eyes piercing my soul. Her dirty blonde hair was matted with sweat, tears, and a few specks of blood.

And now I realize why the nurse had wished me luck.

"This is your fault," she harshly says, her voice nearly a scream. Our relationship was never the best. I knew she loved my father, which was probably one of the few reasons she tolerated me.

"What?" I say in confusion, with the loudest voice I've had in the hospital that night.

"You disabled the alarm systems. You left the windows unlocked. You are the reason why he is dead!" My mother's eyes have gone wild with grief and anger. My mind is reeling from the psychological battering. I suddenly remember the beeping of the unlocked alarm system, and the clicking of a window as I lean out to catch a glimpse of the glorious sunset.

I did this almost every weekend, but now I realize that in my disappointment I had done everything that my mother had just accused me of. I choke back another sob as my mother stares daggers into me.

"Now you see," she sneers.

"Mom- I-" I try in vane to appeal to her.

"Shut up!" She yells at me, "Get out of my sight!"

I flee the room in tears.

* * *

In the years after the accident, my mother turns from a strict but compassionate person into a shadow of her former self. Always drinking and breaking things. Accusations turn into insults, insults turn into smacks, smacks turn into beatings. Any contact between us would be physical. I no longer recognize who she is.

"You think that's good?" She says, as I try to proudly present my straight B grades from my first year in middle school, "Those grades should be better."

"But mom-" I begin.

"I don't need your backtalk!" She yells as she smacks me for the tenth time that week. "What makes you think these grades are even REMOTELY good?" She screams, "What makes you think that these grades make you special?"

Angrily she begins to pull my ear, bringing me to her room. She rummages through my dad's old belongings and produces a belt.  
_  
__Here it comes..._

"You think you're special?" She yells at me, taking off my shirt to reveal the countless other bruises and scars on my back. She begins to whip me again. Each blow shoots pain through my body, bringing tears to my eyes. "You- should- be- ashamed- of- yourself!" Punctuating every word with a blow. The beating goes on for 5 more endless minutes.

Through the haze of pain and self-pity I feel my arm being tugged out of the room and unceremoniously dumped in the living room.

"I don't want you out of your God-damn room for the rest of the weekend," she snarls at me as I weakly pull myself up. I nod as I stumble down the hallway into my bedroom, closing the soundproofed door behind me as I begin to weep on my floor.

* * *

Throughout middle school I begin to change. The grades may have spiked up to straight A's, but one by one my friends stop talking to me. Ever since the accident I became so sensitive to my mom's physical and psychological abuse that it drove the rest of the people who were close to me away.

Moving to Arendelle didn't help either.

When my mom discovered that I was a lesbian, she nearly exploded.

"At least a good luck kiss?" I'm tugging the arm of my date, a cute, long-haired brunette with a beautiful voice. She laughs.

"Alright, Bjorman," she says, leaning in to kiss my cheek. However, my head had turned slightly to look at her, and her lips catch the corner of mine.

_Wait... Oh my god!_

Shocked by the feel of lips on mine, I turn my head to face her, and our lips are suddenly completely engaged. Closing my eyes, I melt into the kiss.

After what seems like eternity, she pulls away, with a small smile on both of our faces.

"Good luck, Elsa," she whispers into my ear, "I'll see you soon!" She walks away, leaving me waving in front of my house. I walk up to my front door, raising my fist to knock. Before my hand even touches the wood, the door is opened from the inside, revealing my mother with a cold sneer plastered on her face.

"Who was that?" she asks, quietly. I'm paralyzed with fear. I had forgotten all about her when the kiss had happened. I try to speak but all that comes out is a constricted squeak.

She slams her fist on the wall, and I flinch. "I won't ask again, bitch," she says, "Now, WHO was that?"

If I tell my mother her name, then she'll be in danger too.

_I can't let that happen..._

"S-she was m-my date..." I stutter out, each word showing like a brick in my mother's face.

"Get your unnatural ass inside this house," she whispers, turning on her heel and quickly walking into the living room. I slowly move through the door frame, closing the door behind me.

"Lock it," she orders, as she closes the blinds. I reach put a trembling hand to flip the deadbolt, hearing the click of the lock.

"Now, Elsa, I'm going to be asking a few questions," she says, snapping out a belt, "Just answer them truthfully and you won't feel as much pain." She grabs my wrist, nails digging into my skin, and pulls me over to the wall. She tears off my shirt and bra, sneering when I try to cover myself.

"Oh, so now you're trying to be decent, even when you were getting close with that whore outside."

"She's not a whore!" I yell, earning my a punch in the stomach. I collapse on the floor. She sighs, and drags me over to the couch.

"Face the wall, and put your hands on the wall as well," she says, and I follow her orders. "Now, how long have you had this... Condition?" She asks. I remain silent. I can't see her, but I can hear the shifting of the long belt. I brace myself as the cool leather whistles through the air and lands on the skin of my exposed back, a loud crack accompanying the blow.

"I ask again," she asks, anger dripping from her voice, "How long?" A short pause, and two more blows. I flinch from each hit, hands slipping from sweat.

_Pull yourself together Elsa, you've been hit by a belt before._

"A c-couple of years," I mumble, and my mother withdraws for a small time.

"Did you ask this girl out?" Silence, and 3 more hits mark my back.

"Yes," I reply, hoping for another small break. I gasp and lose my balance as she starts whipping my back, each blow sending spikes of pain through my body.

"Get up!" She snarls, "You haven't even felt the worst!" She cracks the belt again, this time grazing my left chest, and I let out a small whimper.

"Have you gone out with this girl before?" I shake my head, and reply, "No, mother."

"What was her name?" I shut my mouth, bracing myself for the whipping.

_You can't give her away... Don't betray her..._

The onslaught begins, with my mother growing bolder with each new bruise on my skin. The whip begins to travel from my back to my arms, my neck, and my stomach.

Still, my mouth refuses to open. I turn my head slightly to see my mother, who stopped the whipping. My eyes widen as I see her holding the belt by the leather end, the metal clasp poised to hit me.

"What did she whisper to you, outside?" She asks. I freeze. If she finds out the we were going to meet again, then theres no telling what she will do...

The sound of the metal clasp flying through the air puts my mind in lockdown mode, not knowing how to deal with the new vector of pain.

_She's never done anything like this..._

The belt slams into my back, and I cry out in pain.

"What did she say?"

"Nothing..." The belt flies through the air again, this time hitting my ribcage. I feel a sharp sting as the belt tears through a small patch of skin, dripping blood onto the couch's covering.

Tears begin to silently fall from my eyes as my mother unleashes blow after blow on me, covering my back with bruises and gashes. I collapse onto the couch after she stops the whipping, the bloodied belt hanging by her side. She leans in to my side.

"What did she tell you?" she asks, dragging a nail across my bruises.

"S-she told me w-we'd see each other s-soon..." I whisper, tears flowing into the couch, which was dotted with my blood. She stands up, wiping the blood on her hands on my T-shirt.

"First thing tomorrow morning, you pack your bags." I turn my head to see her combing her hair down in front of a mirror.

"-What?"

"We're leaving. Don't even try to convince me otherwise, whore." She snarls, "Now, go to your room before I bring out the belt again."

I slowly get up on trembling knees, each step feeling like a mile. I pull my bloody shirt to cover myself as the tears continue to drip from my eyes.

_Will this hell ever end?_


	2. Chapter 1

**Special **

**Chapter 1**

** \o/ Yay another chapter! I feel like I don't write enough...**

**But the next chapter will be bigger(ish)**

** Thanks for all the follows and favs guys, you make me feel special :3 **

**Don't forget to comment/review!**

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

Today. My first day at Arendelle High.

I've never felt so anxious.

Thankfully, the bruises had mostly faded. The cuts were slow to heal, but they were concealed by my clothes.

The warm autumn sun glares down on me as I slowly walk up the newly shined steps of the school.

_Too hot..._

I enter the school at 11:30 to find an empty building. Strange. I find my way to the main office, trying to hide behind my earphones and my hair. This place seems so clean and bright. I find myself gazing into the room's intricate ceilings.

_It's so disorientating._

"Are you Elsa?" comes a tired voice from behind a desk,"Elsa Bjorman?" I am shaken from my trance as a man in a very expensive suit sits up from from the desk.

I almost whisper out my answer, but I catch myself and prepare for all the explanations to come.

"Yes," I reply, hoping that he doesn't see through my facade of confidence.

"Excellent! I am Principal Reyes!" he says, shaking my hand. I try as hard as I can not to faint. "As a new student in Arendelle High, you are going to have to shadow someone."

"Shadow?" I hesitantly ask, still feeling uncomfortable with the contact.

"Ah, yes, shadow means that you will be paired with one of our students," he explains, "You will follow them around and they will show you all their classes, and generally introduce you to some of our school's programs!"

My mind slowly begins to freak out. Follow a person _for a whole day_? My eyes widen as my stupid head starts making up worst case scenarios.

_What if they don't like me? What if I lose the person? What if..._

Mr. Reyes chuckles. "Now, let's not worry about the shadow business just yet. First, we need you to take some placement tests. No pressure, we just need to see how far you are in your academics."

A bell suddenly rings out on the intercom. The sound of people laughing, talking, and walking fills the halls.

"Right this way, Ms. Bjorman," says Mr. Reyes, who somehow made it to the door without me realizing it, "The room for the tests is only a couple doors away." I nod and begin to follow him, trying in vain to hide behind the braid of my hair.

_Please don't see me, please don't see me, please don't see me..._

* * *

**Anna's POV**

_*Ring! Ring! Ring!*_

"-and don't forget the reading guide due tomorrow!" exclaims the school's worst English teacher, Mr. Ignacio, earning a groan from the students rushing to pack their bags.

_God this english class sucks. _

I pull my strawberry-blonde braids from the back of my bag as I haul it onto my shoulders.

As I leave the classroom, I'm suddenly swept away by my friends, who were all in the next classroom over, leaving me with the lectures and worksheets.

_Another reason to hate my english class_.

"Hey guys!" I exclaim as we start a walking pace toward the main office and the student commons.

"So how was Mr. Ignacio?" asks my best friend, Rapunzel. She was one of my closest friends. We had met years ago, way back in elementary school, when I had saved her from bullies on her first week, who were teasing her about having fake hair. Her hair was much longer then, huge locks of golden hair. Now, she cut it short, dying it brown.

"Ugh, boring, and WAY too much homework." I reply. We've had a reading guide a day for the past 2 weeks, on an ENGLISH textbook. How did they even make an english textbook without dying of boredom?

I take a seat in the commons, pulling out my bag lunch and gazing around the room. Despite being a freshman, I've already gotten pretty comfortable with the schedules and the layout of the school.

A small flash of electric blue captivates me.

_Those eyes... I've never seen perfect blue eyes like those._

Those magnificent blue eyes contrasted with her pale white skin. She was definitely new to the school, dressed in a light blue T-shirt, with tight denim shorts and blue sneakers.

She followed behind Mr. Reyes, trying to hide her face with a silky platinum blonde braid.

As the two rounded the corner, those blue eyes flashed to mine, for a brief, heavenly moment.

"Earth to Anna! You ok in there?" joked Rapunzel. Blinking my eyes, I realize she was talking to me.

"Oh- yeah I'm perfectly fine!" I reply a bit too quickly. She raises her eye but says nothing. "So where's Flynn?" I ask casually. Flynn was Rapunzel's boyfriend, a sophomore. They had met over the Summer, the pair slowly warming up to each other after a rough introduction.

"Oh, he's just making up a quiz that he failed a couple days ago," she explains, "Something about chemistry." I drape my hands over my sides, reclining in my seat. Suddenly, my left hand is engulfed in a sloppy, wet tongue.

"Gah!" My left hand shoots up and I look down, to see a small dog, jumping up and down, wagging its tail.

Smiling, I kneel down and pet it. "Hey there Sven! I hope you don't mind while I find your owner and punch him in the gut!"

Then, Sven runs into the bushes, and leaps into the arms of a laughing Kristoff. He was just slightly older than me, with his blonde hair covered by a beanie. Tall, kinda goofy-looking, and with the maturity of a middle schooler.

"Anna, you should have SEEN the look on your face!" he's now dying with laughter, joined in by Rapunzel. Kristoff then does his best impression of my face, the two breaking down into more giggles. I blush furiously.

"Oh, shut up guys," I say, joining in with their laughing.

However, my mind is in a completely different place.

_Who was that girl?_

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

Following Mr. Reyes, I felt like the whole world was watching me. People were everywhere, talking to each other, walking to and fro.

My hands flew to the edge of my braid, pulling my hair in a vain attempt to hide my face.

I quickly take a glance around the student commons, my eyes flitting from one unfamiliar face to another.

Before we round the corner my eyes shift to see a girl sitting with a short haired brunette, the pair sitting at a table. But what captivates me are the eyes of this girl. Contrasting with strawberry blonde hair tied in 2 braids. So full of confidence. Staring right back at my eyes...

_Wait. WHAT?_

My eyes widened as she was hidden from view by the wall. Who was that?

_Oh god, why was she staring..._

I silently cursed myself as I entered the room, full of memorabilia and picture frames.

* * *

Time flew by while I took those tests. When I had finally finished the last problem, the school buses were driving away.

_Damnit! Now I'll have to walk..._

I hefted my bag, full of papers that I would have to convince my mother to sign. It's like the only time she acts remotely decent to me is when school is involved. Or with child services. Still, signing papers was a burden, and she hates taking on tasks, especially when they're from me.

As I neared my street, I saw a speck of red hair slowly going down the street.

_No... It can't be!_

I duck behind a lamp post, peeking out from behind my cover. There she was, walking down the street, her strawberry-blonde braids lightly bouncing. The girl from the student commons. The one who was staring at me.

For the first time, I get a good look at this girl. A dark sweater with green stripes, light blue jeans. I stare at those locks of hair when I spy a small streak of blonde, standing out in the sea of red.

_Does she dye it?_

I'm about to continue walking when I accidentally run into a locked bike, knocking it over. I hit the ground as I see the girl turn around to look, hoping that she doesn't walk over to see me with my face in the asphalt. After a few seconds, I watch her sneaker-clad feet continue walking down the street, and I breath a sigh of relief.

I quickly turn to take the side road into my street.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

"Dad! I'm home!" I tossed my backpack onto the couch of my dad's condo, grabbing the loose papers that flew from the rush of air. My dad was the one who stayed home and did the cooking.

"Hey, kiddo!" my dad's head popped out from the kitchen, "Mom just left for work." She works the late shift at a local hospital. They were both happily married for about 19 years now, with me and my brother Olaf. My dad was a tall guy, with a full head of dark blonde hair. My mom was pretty nice, but I rarely saw her in the afternoon. Olaf looks exactly like my dad when he was younger, except for his blue eyes, from my mom.

"Alright," I reply, pulling out my phone to browse tumblr. I spend nearly an hour on my phone, switching from the internet to the 20 games that I downloaded over the Summer.

"Hey Anna?" called my dad. The sounds of pots clanging together nearly drown his voice out.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen the new neighbors on the next street over?" That was news to me. I always try to know everyone in the neighborhood, but I had no idea there was a house that was even for sale.

"New neighbors?"

"Yeah! They're from Canada I think! Widowed mother, with a daughter your age." My eyes widened.

_Could it be that girl?_

"You know what the daughter looks like by any chance?" I asked.

"Kinda' tall with blonde hair," he replied, sticking his head out the doorway, "Why?"

"Oh! Uh- nothing!" I stutter, and my dad just laughs.

"Sure Anna," he says with a glint in his eye, "Just try not to take it too fast."

I blushed at his implications. Thank god he wasn't against bisexuals.

_God I have GOT to meet her..._


	3. Chapter 2

**Special**

**Chapter 2**

**Yay! Another chapter! **

**Took me a long time due to school (Ugh) and not to mention being like 2k words.**

**Please review! :D**

**EDIT: Thank you all for your encouraging comments \o/**

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

Strawberry blonde hair. Blue eyes. Filling my vision. Smooth, freckled skin getting closer, and closer, and closer, and-

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

_DAMNIT... Alarm clock..._

I shoot up from my bed, my arm flying out to hit the alarm clock's off button, accidentally knocking it right off my bedside table. I flinch at the sound of it smashing against the aged wooden flooring, praying that my mother didn't hear it.

_No such luck._

"Elsa!" my mother's voice screeched out from the kitchen, "What in the hell is that racket?"

"It was just a fucking alarm clock..." I mumble under my breath.

"ELSA!" Her voice gets louder and higher pitched when she's angry.

"Nothing, mother," I say loud enough for her to hear, soft enough to conceal the anger in my voice. Ever since the accident I stopped calling her mom. It felt too friendly, as she had decided to start blaming her troubles on me. Not that I felt like my dad's death wasn't my fault.

I hoist myself up with a groan, shaking away the loose hairs from my vision.

Day two of Arendelle High...

Slowly I slide out of my bed, fumbling through my drawers to find a comb and a fresh pair of clothes. Bit by bit, my mind began to remember the daily routine that had been disrupted by the move. Comb hair, check. Clothes, check. Clothing choice was never a major issue in my life. My entire wardrobe was full of blues and grays, my personal attempt to be unnoticed. Braid hair, check. With my mom refusing to lift a finger to help with the non-essential things, I taught myself to cut my own hair, wash my clothes, climb out the window for doctor 's appointments, stuff like that. Backpack, check. It had taken forever to get the signatures I needed for all the forms Mr. Reyes had given me. Lunch, check. I took a couple dollars from my savings of 6 years that my mom hadn't confiscated for booze. Phone, check. Also bought with savings money. My mom wouldn't even consider using her money to buy me anything besides food.

Confident that I had everything, I grab my bag and head downstairs. I take the plate left for me outside the closed kitchen door. I quickly wolf down a burnt egg and a crumbling pancake and leave the house, with the sun just barely above the horizon.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

Snow. Snow everywhere. Snow falling on my shoulders. On her shoulders. We slowly get closer and-

"Anna! Get up! We're at school!"

My eyes fly open, greeted by the cold metal interior of the school bus. Confused, I lazily turn my head to see Rapunzel staring daggers into me.

"Come on! The bus isn't waiting here forever!"

_Wait. I'm going to school..._

My eyes widen and I hastily pull myself up, nearly falling flat on my face and earning a short laugh from Rapunzel. Quickly, I pull myself up and leave the bus, thanking the driver on the way out. We step out to a cool breeze, people walking from the bus stops to the school doors, some eager to start the day and some already wondering when Winter break starts. I was never a morning person. Or a school person. I guess today really isn't my kind of day. I join my friends as we walk into the school, nearly missing the waving hand of the school's security guard.

"Yoo hoo! Ms. Summers!" boomed out the voice of Mr. Oaken. I turned around to see the gigantic sweater clad security guard, waving from the doorway to the main office. "I have a job for you!"

_Oh boy, what is it now..._

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

I enter the main building, clutching my sketchbook tightly onto my chest. It had nearly been taken already by some idiots while I was walking through my neighborhood. What a great way to get introduced to the community.

"Ms. Bjorman!" came a booming voice. Whoever it was had a very Northern accent. I turned around to see a giant man in a striped sweater, waving his hand and looking at me. I remember his face from inside the testing room, a portrait under "Security Guard of the Year 2013"

"Yoo hoo! Come along Miss!"

_Definitely Scandinavian._

I walk over to him, wondering what he wanted with me. He opened the main office door, gesturing for me to go inside. Slowly, I walk into the office, and I find myself face to face with her. Strawberry-blonde hair, wide blue eyes. A blush spreading up her freckled cheeks. And just now, I realize I've been staring for a bit too long. I quickly look down at the floor, a blush rapidly spreading over my own face, and accidentally bump into the security guard who led me in.

"Miss Summers! Meet your shadow for the day," he exclaimed heartily, "Elsa Bjorman!" I looked up hesitantly to see the girl looking as shocked as I was. From the second I walked in that room I knew she had recognized me. As I had recognized her.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

_Wait... Is this for real?_

I was stunned. Out of all the students they pick to have a shadow...

_Yes!_

What a stroke of luck! Now I can get to know this person!

Suddenly I realize that we've been standing here in silence.

"Um- Hi!" I say, a bit too loudly. "I'm Anna! So, Elsa, right? That's a pretty name. I think it wells you suit. Wait, suits you well. Oh great, I'm babbling again..." I shut my mouth, cheeks flushing red. Elsa just shuffles her feet, her face almost as red as I imagine mine to be.

_Smooth, idiot..._

"Sorry about that, I kinda' babble when I'm stressed or excited or bored or-" I mentally catch myself.

_Damnit!_

"Ugh, why do I keep doing that..." I grumble, earning a small giggle from the girl, who quickly covers her mouth and hangs her head. It was one of the prettiest laughs I've ever heard.

"Let's take a step back," I say, taking a deep breath and holding out my hand, "I'm Anna!" She lifts up her head, and I can feel my heart beating faster as her bright blue eyes stare into mine.

Slowly, she lifts up her hand and gingerly takes mine into a light grip, speaking in a quiet voice, "Hi Anna, I'm Elsa." I grip her hand tighter and shake, completely entranced by her cool, soft voice. Big mistake.

Her eyes widen and she lets out a small squeak, pulling her hand from my grasp and withdrawing. Before I have time to ask her what was wrong, the bell rings.

"Oh shoot! We have to hurry or we'll be late for my ceramics class!"

* * *

"Its on the other side of the school, so we'll have to walk a bit fast." I quickly leave the main office, walking at a brisk pace towards the art department, brushing past the people filling the halls. As the crowd begins to thin, I slow down a bit, and take the time to ask a few questions.  
"So, Elsa, where are you-" I begin, turning around to find myself talking to no one. "Elsa?" I call out. No response.

"Ah, shit..."

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

I hate schools. Mainly because of the crowds. Too many people shoving and bumping into me. As this Anna girl took off through the school I could barely keep up. I kept trying to reach her, to tell her to slow down, but I just couldn't get through the students blocking the way. Suddenly, my book is thrown from my grasp as two kids in the middle of a fierce struggle bump into my side. Hard. I try my best not to cry out from the pain that shoots through the scars and bruises on my back. I bend down to recover my book only to be shoved along by students on their way to classes.

_How do you people stand this?_

To my horror, I see my precious sketchbook picked up by a tall redhead with a weird haircut, surrounded by other girls and guys wearing fancy clothes.  
"Ha, which loser dropped this piece of shit?" I hear him say, flipping through the pages, earning A fit of laughter from his friends. I break free of the massive group of people and snatch my book from his grasp, ignoring the shouts and yells as I take off in the opposite direction. Suddenly, I find myself in a completely new section of the school, surrounded by tall upperclassmen. I quickly turn back, only to realize that I have no idea where to go.

_Where is Anna? God I shouldn't have left her..._

Lost and alone, I observe my sketchbook only to realize the person who picked it up had torn many of the books pages, ruining the delicate lines that I had spent years drawing. It had been my vent, where I could put down my feelings without anyone even knowing. And now, they had been opened. And shot down like a duck in hunting season. My mind begins to blank out, another bell ringing in the school.

Overwhelmed by all that had just happened, I collapse in a corner and begin to silently weep, separated from the one person who I had felt like they might understand.

Then, out of the haze of doubt and self-pity brewing inside my clouded mind I hear footsteps and a voice, a comforting voice, a voice like an angel's, a voice getting louder and louder with each second, calling my name.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

I hear soft sobs as I walk towards the advanced classes hallway. I jog down the hallway to find her curled up on the ground.

"Elsa! Oh thank god I found you, I thought you might have gotten lost, sorry for taking off so quickly like that! Man, we're going to a bit late for class, but that's ok I guess. Did you fall? Cus' you're- Oh jeez, are you ok?" By now I remember that she is crying on the ground in front of me. I sit down on the floor next to her prone body, reaching put my hand to comfort her. "What happened, Elsa?" Suddenly I flashback to the main office, and to Elsa's reaction to my handshake. I hesitate, with my hand just barely above her arm, unsure if she would allow it. As I am consumed by my thoughts, Elsa shifts the slightest bit and her arm moves into my open hand. She instantly freezes in place, and her eyes widen.

Elsa uneasily scrambles to her feet, wiping away her tears.

* * *

Well this day could have gone worse. Seeing as Elsa basically tried to ignore my questions about herself. Maybe she just isn't a people person. Especially because of the touching business. Always trying to avoid physical contact, and freaking out if someone did touch her. Even a friendly tap on the shoulder would result in a flinch.

_Was it something I did?_

At least I learned a couple things about her. Living in Canada for her early life, and then moving here this year for a reason she never said.

And her book. She was always protecting that sky blue sketchbook. I had asked about it, but of course she refused to answer my question and instead asked me how geometry proofs worked, which I knew that she knew already because she picked it up in less than a second.

And now the day was coming to an end, leaving me with more questions than answers.

_Will I even see her again?_


	4. Chapter 3

**Special**

**Chapter 3**

**Woot! Another chapter! Sorry for the late update :/**

**Really really REAAALLY sad though. Sorry in advance...**

**Reviews/comments are really nice too :D**

**Also, starting a little drawing for the story image. ****An assassin killer whale doesn't really fit the story...**

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

_*BANG*_

"ELSA! Get your lazy ass up and get ready for school!"

I wake up to my mother slamming the door to my room. Dazed, I shift over to my side, and nearly fall off my chair.

_Damnit, I fell asleep on my desk..."_

The overhead lamp was burning spots into my eyes, strips of tape hanging from its support. I had spent nearly all my night trying to repair the ripped pages of my book.

I reach over to switch off the lamp, already pulling a fresh shirt over my head. Hastily stuffing my backpack with my books. Quickly brushing through the tangled net that was my hair, braiding it just as fast. Rushing past the door, half an eaten sandwich in my hand.

_Day three..._

* * *

I stumble into my first period seconds before the bell. I still have no clue as to how to navigate the maze that is Arendelle High.

"Ah, you must be Ms. Elsa," says the teacher, a short, old man wearing clothes that seemed centuries old, "Welcome to economics class. I am Mr. Weselton!" The class, already absorbed by pages and pages of work, murmured a ghost of a greeting. "Here are the notes for the unit," he says, dumping a huge packet into my hands, "You can take the extra seat in the back near the window, with the shelves." I look over to where Mr. Weselton's finger is pointing.

_Oh greaaat, I have a view._

I place my backpack down on the wall and sit in the empty chair. I glance to my right, looking into the backs of strangers. I begin to read over the packet, skimming over endless texts describing markets, firms, and other important topics. When I nearly lose myself in the packet, a small noise reaches my eyes.

Pst!

I glance up, looking around as Mr. Weselton starts blasting classical music in the classroom. If blasting classical was possible.

Pssssst!

Suddenly, a blonde haired guy turns around and says, "Hey new girl!" I try ignoring him for a bit, until he starts tossing paper pellets at me.

"What do you want?" I reply, eying him wearily while sweeping the spare paper from my desk.

"Pass me a biscuit behind you! In the bookshelf!" I look at him, confused, but he just rolls his eyes and points behind me. I turn around to see a box of dog biscuits camouflaged with the giant textbooks.

_Why would he need DOG biscuits?_

I hesitate for a while.

He just sighs, and replies, "I'm Kristoff, and it would be really nice if you passed me a dog biscuit!" Ok, I give up. I pull out a biscuit from the box and toss it at him. He flashes a grin and thanks me. Then, I watch as he opens his backpack and holds the biscuit above the opening. My eyes widen as a small snout pops out of the bag and snatches the biscuit. I stifle a gasp as he smiles and puts his hand in the bag, and he whispers, "Good boy. Try not to make any more noise, Sven."

_Why does he have a DOG?_

Kristoff glances at me with a small grin and a twinkle in his eye.

"Problem?" he smugly asks. I just gulp and shake my head. He gives a small chuckle and turns back to his desk.

_What the hell?_

* * *

**Anna's POV**

"-and then I was like, 'Problem?' and I left this girl SPEECHLESS! It was funny as hell!" There goes Kristoff, proud about one of his social "achievements", all the while stuffing his face with a sandwich and SHARING it with his dog. I stare into my math textbook, trying to do some last minute studying for the quiz that no one had told me about.

"That's nice, Kristoff," I mumble into page 120 of bullcrap. I hear him let out a very audible huff.

"Well, anyways, this girl had a weird name," he drones on, leaning to check on Sven, "Elsa Bored-man, or something like that."

Well that comment shakes me out of my stupor.

This girl is EVERYWHERE in my life now. In my dreams, in my friend's classrooms, and hopefully in at least one of my classes. I open my mouth to try and ask more, but Kristoff holds up a hand, silencing me.

"Hold that thought, Sven needs a potty break," he saids, carefully rearranging his bag on his shoulder. I roll my eyes as he walks off towards the bathrooms. Jesus, that boy is OBSESSED with that dog. Who potty trains a dog to use a TOILET? I check the broken wristwatch tied to my keychain.

_3 classes to go..._

* * *

I take my seat in the back of my Algebra 2 class,my last class of the day, praying that I wouldn't fail the quiz too bad.

I glance around and accidentally catch the eye of Hans, who gives me a smile too pleasant for how he had acted over the summer. I return his smile with a cold glare, before turning my attention back to the papers full of notes. Bloody two faced bastard. Still thinking that we were close after the fights. It wasn't really serious either, we had only been together for two weeks. But when he started to make fun of my friends, THAT was the last straw.

_"Having fun there, Kristoff?" Hans sneers at my friend, covered in dog fur from Sven._

_"Well, at least Sven's haircut is better than that rat's nest on your head!" Kristoff knows how to set him off. Hans' hands fly up to his reddish orange hair, his face red with anger._

_"Take that back, you son of a-" he snarls, but I hold him back._

_"Hans, stop it!" I plead with him, fire in his eyes._

_"Someone has to teach that fuckin' fag a lesson," he snarls as we walk away, "that bitch is always being a douchebag, carrying around that stupid mutt everywhere..." That comment makes me see red. What ever happened to the charming Hans?_

_"HEY!" I pull him back roughly, "Don't say that about my friends! You're acting like an assho-" I barely get out my sentence before I feel the sharp sting of the back of his hand on my face._

So entranced by the flashback, I barely notice the person slowly sitting down in the empty seat next to me.

"Hi, Anna," a familiar voice shyly shakes me back into reality. I turn my head to see Elsa, gently opening her book.

"Oh!- Hey Elsa! Nice to see you again! Wait, You're in this class too?" She blushes slightly, lowering her eyes and nodding slightly.

"Awesome! We're about to have a big quiz today, and I barely studied at all, and I'm REALLY bad at math, and I'm soooo failing this class, aaaand..." my voice dies down slowly, as I realize the whole class was staring at me.

_Damn, this is awkward._

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

I'm not sure if this class is going to be good, or bad. Let's see, pros and cons.

Pros. It's a math class. I know math, not going to be a problem.

Anna is in the class. At least I'll have one person in the class who might be a friend.

Cons? The douchebag who ripped my notebook is less than 30 feet away from me, and by the way he stares me down like a wolf to a deer doesn't help either. Nor does the look he gives Anna.

Anna is in the class. Sure, she's beautiful. Sure, she's the only person who has been friendly to me in the past year. But if she finds out what I face... If she finds this feeling that's growing inside of me...

_She wouldn't want me._

* * *

_*Ring! Ring! Ring!*_

The bell rings out for the last time of the day, and I quickly grab my bag, pop in my earbuds, and walk through the door. At least the teacher is letting me take the quiz tomorrow.

My music drowning out the sounds of people rushing to their buses, I slowly walk towards the nearest exit.

I make it about 10 feet from the door to freedom when I hear my name faintly, feel a foot on my shin, and the floor filling my vision.

_Shit._

My face slams into the ground, and blood begins to flow from my nose. I'm crawling away from the hallway, only to feel a foot ramming into my back. Spots of pain begin to appear all over my back, as my previous wounds from the belt reopen.

I'm in my old house, receiving blow after blow from a bloody belt.

I'm in a new school, receiving kick after kick from 3-4 guys, one of them the redhead from my math class.

I lift my arms to cover my head, curling into a ball to protect my face as the tears fall once more.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

"Wait up, Elsa!" I hastily shove my pencil into my bag, getting up and tripping on my desk. "Fuck!" I mumble under my breath. By the time I untangle myself from my bag, the classroom is almost empty.

I rush out the door, looking down the hallway to see a flash of her braid disappear behind a corner.

_Same route I use everyday..._

I push through the crowds of people filling the hallway, ignoring my friends' waves and shouts. I pass the corner, falling to my knees, tripped by a box full of the school newspaper. I brush my braids out of my eyes to see Hans and his friends closing in on Elsa, oblivious to the group with her earbuds. I scramble to my feet, and yell out, "Elsa!"

_Too late._

I see her head shift slightly at the sound of her name, only to see her fall as Hans casually places his foot in her path.

She face plants onto the cold tile floor, her sketchbook flying out of her grasp into the arms of Hans. She quickly pushes herself up, blood flowing from her nose. Then, she slowly crawls into the locker-covered wall, with Hans and the rest circling her, jeering and kicking.

I run over as fast as I can, my fists clenched.

"So, you're the little bitch who pushed me into the-" Hans doesn't even finish his sentence when my fist collides with his face. My knuckles ache with the force of the punch, leaving Hans sprawled on the ground and Elsa's book in a corner, with him and his friends gawking at me.

"Leave her alone, asshole!" I growl at him, placing myself between him and Elsa. Hans looks me straight in the eye with a look that could burn a hole in the wall. "You bitch," he snarls, getting to his feet and rubbing his jaw, "didn't know you were so protective of your girlfriend."

Heat floods my cheeks. From the idea of Elsa and me, or from rage, I don't know. "Why don't you shut your face and leave Elsa alone?" I reply, trying to hide my fear as he cracks his knuckles.

"Okay, you're asking for it." He draws back his arm, and I brace myself for the hit. Suddenly, one of the classroom doors open, and Hans and his friends immediately scramble out the door. I breath a sigh of relief as the school janitor casually strolls away from us, closing the door behind him.

"Phew! For a second I thought I was actually going to get hit, like, PUNCHED, in the face," I say out loud to myself. Then I remember Elsa, sitting behind me with a bloody nose. "Oh, Elsa, are you okay?" I turn around, "Your nose looked pretty bad from the- Elsa?"

She's curled up in a ball, her arms covering her head. "Elsa?" I ask, lowering my voice and kneeling down. She's crying, and bleeding, and shaking from head to toe.

_This is... different..._

"Elsa?" I ask again, placing a hand on her shoulder to try and see her face. The second my hand brushes her skin, she jolts away from me, giving out a loud cry. Her body unfurls and she scrambles into the corner. "NO! DON'T HURT ME!" She wails out, cowering in the corner. I catch a glimpse of her eyes, and all I see in them is terror. Pure terror.

"Woah, Elsa! It's just me! Anna! Anna Summers... remember?" I slowly shuffle over to Elsa, her chest heaving and her hands clenching her braid. I softly run a hand down her arm, as she tenses up. "I'm not going to hurt you," I whisper to her, "I'm trying to help you..." Slowly, she begins to relax, her breaths evening out and the sobbing slowly dissipating. "Let's get your face cleaned up." I coax her out of her corner, picking up her book and guiding her to the nearest bathroom. I switch on the sink, running the ice cold water to the right temperature. I turn my head to watch Elsa, sitting on the bathroom tiles, crying into her sleeve, which was covered in drops of blood from her nose.

_Wait... Then why is there blood on her back?_

"Elsa?" I gently say, "Can you stand?" She nods and gets to her feet, and I slowly pull her over to the sink. I pull a couple of paper towels from the dispenser, soaking them in the lukewarm stream of water, and lift them to her bloodied nose, softly dabbing at the blood. "It's not really broken, so I'm not going to touch it, at least I think..." I say, looking at her nose. "Can you hold this to stop the bleeding?" I hand her one of the paper towels, and she takes it with a shaking hand, pushing it against her left nostril.

I look at her back to see tiny bloodstains dotting her shirt. They're everywhere on it, even on the sides of her shirt.

_These couldn't have been from kicking... They're too small..._

I tried to focus on cleaning her face, but my mind kept screaming at me to attend to the rest of her.

_She's BLEEDING on her body, not just on her face, you idiot!_

_But I barely know her!_

_Just DO it!_

"Elsa?" I say, my face blushing at what I was about to say, "Do you think you could- um- take off your shirt so I can, like, clean the cuts on your back?"

Her eyes widen. Her arm swings around to feel her back, and she winces when her hand connects with her body. I reach out a hand to her back, but she instantly withdraws, hiding her face.

"Oh, uh- ok, you don't have to take off your shirt..." I say, cursing myself for suggesting it.

"Y-you don't have to... to d-do this..." she whispers out, folding her arms against her stomach. God, hearing her voice so weak and pained sent spikes into my heart. I carefully grab her bruised forearms, rubbing my thumb soothingly over the marks. Her smooth skin felt heavenly on my palms.

"Shhh..." I tell her, "Just let me help you... It's ok."

* * *

I washed my face off in my bathroom sink. Dried flecks of Elsa's blood slowly flowed down the drain. I stare into my mirror self, staring at the imperfections, at the flaws. The blonde streak in my hair. The freckles dotting my cheeks. My mind drifts back to another bathroom, staring into the ice blue eyes of the perfect girl. Her smooth skin, her thick, blonde hair, her smooth voice.

Adding to the list of things I know about Elsa Bjorman?

She's shy. She's an only child. She lost her father. She loves chocolate. She's traumatized. By something. I don't know what it is, who it is, and she won't talk, obviously. But it hurts to see someone so pristine, so pure, so perfect, transform from the Elsa I met into the scared Elsa, and not having a friend to lean on.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

*Smack!*

I stumble back from my mother, the sting of her hand lingering on my face.

"Don't you dare sass me, you little brat!" she screeches, "I don't care WHAT you were doing, you were LATE, and there is NO excuse!"

I slowly back away, trying to shield myself with my bruised forearms.

_Looks like its time to bring out the sweaters..._

"I don't want hear you for the rest of the night, you hear me?" she yells.

_Oh yeah, I can hear you. No shit._

I hope I can make it to my bed before the tears begin to spill.

_Five..._

I stumble up the stairs, pulling my backpack with what remains of my strength.

_Four..._

My bag catches on the last step, and the bottle holder rips away.

_Three..._

I pass the cold, white doors lining the hallway. I can feel the wetness gathering on my eyelids.

_Two..._

I brush past my open door and silently close it with my bag, losing my grip on the straps. Tears are blurring my vision.

_One..._

I bury myself into my pillows. Choking down my sobs, letting the tears flow freely.

* * *

I'm not sure how long I spend in my bed awake, pouring my grief and anguish into its sodden sheets. When my tears subside, the sun was already gone.

My mind drifts back away from my failures and my mother's torments to Anna. I've never met a person as welcoming, or as beautiful as her. Selfless, strong... Everything that I am not. The perfect girl.

But I can't bring this upon her. This mess of a girl, this failure. I'm not good enough for her.

_She doesn't deserve me or my problems._


	5. Chapter 4

**Special**

**Chapter 4**

**Man, the rain really does help with writing... at least, sometimes**

**Have a chapter o3o**

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

A cool breeze bites at the marks covering my arms.

I tug at the sleeves of my sweater, concealing the fresh bruises from my mother's and my classmate's assaults. Thinking that things would change when we moved was a foolish idea.

_My mother can't change._

"Hey Elsa!"

I turn around to see Anna jogging up to meet me. She was by far the nicest person I had met in this place.

_Oh yeah, we live near each other..._

"Feeling better?" she asks, slowing down to match my walking pace. I nod with a small smile, then continue walking. The amount of care she gives to me... I've never felt anything like it before. Not since my dad's death...

"Isn't it great that we're neighbors too?" she exclaims. Yesterday, after she had cleaned my face up, she had refused to let me walk back home alone. I was ready to collapse, but I tried my best to brush her off, to no avail.

_She probably has enough crap to deal with..._

"Yeah..." I reply, unconsciously tugging at my sleeves again. As we walk to school, an awkward silence falls over us. A nagging voice begins to eat away at my mind.

_Is she really your friend?_

_Yes! Of course she is!_

_Really? How do you know that she isn't just helping you out of pity? That she's just taking advantage of you?_

_She would never do that!_

_Oh, but you don't even know her. How can you be sure?_

_Because..._

_"That's what friends do?" You don't have any experience with friends, how would you know?_

The voice was right. I knew nothing about her. I knew nothing about being a friend.

_Oh hell..._

"Hey... Anna?" I say, "Am I... your friend?"

I turn my head slightly to see her face, full of confusion.

"Of course you're my friend! I don't punch people in the face for just anyone!" she says. She cocks her eyebrow at me. "Am I your friend?"

_Just friends…_

I nod my head. "Yeah... I just wanted to... make sure that you wouldn't..." My voice dies down as I feel tears begin to fill my eyes.

_Damnit, stop crying!_

* * *

**Anna's POV**

"Anna! Mom and Olaf are leaving for the airport!" I shoot up from my bed.

_It's Friday already?_

Today was the day my mom and Olaf were going to Seattle for the weekend, to attend some doctor conference. I rush down the stairs, stumbling over my papers strewn from my backpack. Olaf is jumping up to hug my dad, both my parents laughing.

"Bye mom!" I rush up to hug her, and nearly tackle her over.

"Anna, you're getting so big now!" she exclaims. Olaf drops from my dad's grasp to give me a hug.

"Bye bye, big sis'!" he says, holding out his arms. I kneel down and hug him back, because with a face like his, no one can deny him a hug.

"See you on Monday, buddy!" They grab their bags and walk out the door. Olaf loved going to Seattle, we went there every Summer.

"Anna, you better go soon too," says my dad, "You have school today!" My eyes widen.

_Shoot!_

I rush up the stairs, frantically grabbing my papers.

* * *

I cross the street from my house, shoving my history notes into my backpack. Out of all my subjects, history was by far the most interesting. I look up to see Elsa walking past the intersection.

"Hey Elsa!" I jog up to meet her, slowing down to walk alongside her. She's wearing this pretty blue sweater, which was weird because I'd never seen her in a sweater before. My mind flashes back to the day before, remembering her bloody nose and the cuts.

"Feeling better?" I ask, staring at those blue orbs. She only nods in reply.

_Hm..._

"Isn't it great that we're neighbors too?" I ask in a voice that was a bit too loud. She nods again, but this time I hear the ghost of a "yeah" from her lips.

_Oooook, this is getting really awkward... Why did I open my mouth?!_

We continue to walk in silence, as my head fills with ideas as to what Elsa is thinking about.

"Hey... Anna?" Her soft voice breaks the silence. I turn my head to look at her, head down and arms shaking slightly.

_Is that a bruise on her cheek?_

"Am I... your friend?" She turns her head and our eyes meet. The question catches me off guard.

"Of course you're my friend! I don't punch people in the face for just anyone!" I reply.

_Don't you DARE ramble again._

"Am I your friend?" I quickly ask.

_Damnit, don't just repeat what she's asking!_

She nods her head. "Yeah... I just wanted to... make sure that you wouldn't..." She stops talking, and hangs her head.

_Oh shit she's crying..._

Tears start to drip from Elsa's face, and she stops walking to sit down on the curb.

_Did I do something wrong?_

I'm standing right next to her, awkwardly.

_You idiot, COMFORT her!_

I sit down next to her and drape my left arm over her shoulder. She winces at the contact, but continues to weep, seemingly permitting my touch.

_Progress?_

"Don't cry Elsa!" I say, "Not sure why you're crying but you can always come to me! I'm your friend, and that's what friends do, and it'll be alright!"

_Damn you, rambling._

We sit there for a while, with my hand slowly rubbing her shoulder.  
"Hey Elsa?" I ask, "Why don't you come sit with me and my friends for lunch? We usually just sit at the student commons."

"... Sure," she replies. I can feel her start to relax. Suddenly, she tenses up.

"Anna! We're going to be late for school!" I glance at my watch. 7:43.

_Fuck!_

She heaves herself off the pavement, nearly knocking me over.

"Anna! Oh, I'm so sorry for making you late and wasting your time..." She tugs at my arm, spouting out apologies.

"Elsa, its fine!" I say, pulling myself to my feet and starting towards the school, "I'd gladly be tardy for you!" She blushes, and we begin to jog towards the main gate.

_Wait... That mark on her cheek..._

_I could have sworn it was shaped like a hand..._

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

_God, where are the student commons?_

I rush past a corner and run into a wall of wool.

"Ms Bjorman! Try not to run in the halls, hm?" boomed out the voice of the security guard. I blushed, nodding and moving on my way. Then I realize he would know where the commons were.

"Mr. Oaken? Where are the student commons?" He jerks a giant thumb towards the ceiling.

"Wrong floor, Ms! Stairwell to the left!" I take the stairs to find myself in the middle of a mess, full of people shouting and moving around. I'll never get used to daily life at this school.

_Where is Anna?_

I frantically look around, trying not to wither away under the stares of the other students. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I whip around to see the blonde from my English class.

_Is it... Christopher?_

"Hey, Elsa, right?" he asks, and I nod. "This way, Anna told me to find you."

_Oh, he's a friend of Anna..._

I follow the blonde through all the chairs and tables, finally arriving at one near the edge of the commons.

"Hey Elsa!" Anna is sitting in one of the chairs. I take the seat opposite to her's, while the blonde takes the seat at the end of the table. I glance at the table's other occupants. The brown haired girl, sitting right next to Anna. My heart stings with jealousy and suspicion.

_Conceal!_

"I'm guessing you've sort of met Kristoff already," she says, "and Sven." She motions towards the bag lying in the seat next to Kristoff.

_Oh... the dog._

I slowly nod my head, resulting in a laugh from Kristoff.

"He's ok, a really reliable friend when you need one, but DON'T ask him for any food. He shares most of it with Sven."

"Hey!" Kristoff protests.

"This here is Rapunzel," she says, "and just coming back from the restroom is Flynn!" A tall, brown haired guy sits down next to Rapunzel, putting an arm around her shoulder. I let out an inaudible sigh of relief. So they weren't as close as my mind thought they were...

"Hi," I say, shuffling in my seat.

"Nice to meet you, Elsa!" says Rapunzel.

"Yeah, same, replies Flynn, giving Rapunzel a kiss on the forehead.

"So, this is the gang!" Anna exclaims, "If you need help, just come to us!" She pulls out a crumbled brown bag from her backpack, and a piece of paper.

"Now, who has the math homework from yesterday?"

* * *

**Anna's POV**

"So Rapunzel," I ask, "what do you think about Elsa?" She lifts her head from the bathroom sink.

"Hm? The new kid?" she replies, "Well, she's shy, kinda awkward, and kinda hot. That braid!" She cocks an eyebrow with a smirk. "Why? Looking for someone to bless the marriage?"

A fierce blush fills my cheeks. "No! It's just that... Something's wrong and she's hiding it. She might look really shy and nice but sometimes,I can like, see this pain that's in her eyes..." My words cut off, drifting away into my head.

"Four days, and already this attached?" She says with a laugh. One look from me and her face grows serious, but sympathetic.

"Look, if you're this concerned about this girl, why don't you go ask her? And if she doesn't want to tell you, then let it go!" She resumes washing her face. My mind is conflicted. Part of me wants to know her, to see what's causing her pain. The other part doesn't want to drive her away, doesn't want to offend or scare her off.

She could be having parent issues, or bullying, from the look of her cheek. But Hans didn't slap her yesterday either...

_Maybe I'll ask her during math..._

But I never ask. Not that day.


	6. Chapter 5 (In-Progress)

**Special**

**Chapter 5**

**Long awaited chapter 5!**

**A/N: I'm going to be working on this chapter for a bit... I feel like its too incomplete :/**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Anna's POV**

"Hey Anna!" My dad calls. I pull myself up from my bed and promptly fall flat on the floor.

_Damnit..._

"Aaaaanna!" He calls again.

"I'll get there!" I call down, dragging myself into the bathroom to wash my face.

After 10 minutes of coaxing my hair into braids, I walk down into the living room.

"Took you long enough," my dad jokes, placing a plate of eggs on the table. I jump onto my seat, tossing food onto my plate.

He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Do you even remember what day it is?" he asks with a slight frown. I chew my food in thought, racking my brain to remember what he was talking about.

_Wait... Oh fuck!_

"MM! Ish de deh-" I swallow the wad of food, "Mom and Olaf are coming home today!" God I haven't seen my little brother in ages.

My dad sighs in relief. "Thank god you didn't forget, I thought I was going to have to remind you to get that reindeer toy for Olaf!"

I freeze mid-chew.

_Shit._

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

"-and for this project, you will be working with the person sitting next to you."

_Ok, how does this teacher come up with projects in this subject?_

"Well, looks like we're partners, Elsa!" exclaims Anna. I turn my head to meet her gaze.

"Yep!" I reply, nodding my head before looking back to my desk.

"So will we meet at your house?" she asks. I freeze in place.

_My house..._

"M-my house?" I stutter, trying my hardest to keep the spike of fear from showing in my eyes.

"Yeah!" she replies. "You DO have a house right?" she asks jokingly.

"Uh- yeah," I mumble, "but do you think we could... meet at your place?"

"Oh... Well I guess we could!" Anna starts to pack up her backpack. "But we'll have to start tomorrow afternoon, because my mom is coming home from a business trip with my little brother today, so it's going to be a little busy."

"You have a little brother?" I ask.

"Oh! Yeah, I do! Sorry for not really introducing him to you, he's a really good kid. His name is Olaf!" she replies.

The ringing of the bell interrupts our conversation.

"Oh shoot, I have to go like, now," Anna says, while shoving her stuff into her bag, "We can talk later today if you want!" Before I can respond, she's speeding out the door, pushing through throngs of surprised students.

Sighing, I grab my bag and pull it over my shoulder.

_God, I barely know anything about her..._

* * *

I practically leap onto my bed, pulling out my phone and tossing my backpack away in midair.

1 unread message

_Wierd. No one ever texts me._

I swipe open the message.

_**From: Anna Summers**_  
_**Hey Els! Wanna talk about stuff?**_

I smile to myself. It had been a while since I've met someone as nice as this girl.

_**Sure. I don't really know what to talk about though...**_

I hit send and then flop back onto my covers. Within seconds, my phone blares out with a new message.

_**How bout this?**_

Theres a photo attached to the message. I press on the image to see Anna, her head side by side with a blonde haired boy, their faces squished together. I could tell the boy was forced into the photo, his little pout contrasting with Anna's huge grin. I let out a short laugh before replying.

_**Haha, is that your brother? He's so adorable!**_

_**Yeah, but the second he gets his arms around you, you'll never escape his hug.**_

I let out another laugh. I'm typing my response when my bedroom door slams open. I whirl around to see my mother stalking towards me, fire in her eyes.

"Who the HELL are you talking to?" she says, eyes narrowed.

"No one..." I reply, locking my phone and slipping it under my sheets. I don't even notice her arm flying out towards me. Her fist collides with my face, knocking me against my bed.

_That's going to bruise..._

"Don't you DARE lie to me, you little shit!" she yells, "Now, WHO are you TALKING TO?"

I glare back at her, and say, "Anna."

She suddenly stills. She moves towards my bed, slowly and deliberately.

"Who's Anna?" she says in a quiet, dangerous voice. She only uses that voice when she's really, really, REALLY angry. I can feel my heartbeat, pulsing through my chest.

_Damnit, don't lose it..._

"She's my partner in math class. We have to do a project." She inches closer.

"Then why were you laughing?" she hisses.

_Damnit..._

I swallow what saliva wasn't knocked out of my mouth.

"Because she did something stupid," I lie, tearing apart my insides.

_God I'm sorry Anna..._

"Fine..." my mother turns around to leave the room.

"But if you even think about that girl in any other way... You will feel my wrath." She slams the door shut.

I pull my phone out of my covers, typing a quick reply.

_**Can't talk now, sorry. See you tomorrow Anna.**_

I toss my phone to the side as tears flow back into my eyes. I bury my face into the bedsheets, wincing at the pain in my left cheek. I mentally punch myself for lying about her.

_God I'm so sorry Anna..._


	7. Chapter UPDATE

**UPDATE: NOT A CHAPTER!**

So sorry... but its one of these again :/

I know I've missed my deadline for another chapter, and I'm _soooo_ sorry my friends :(

School hasn't been getting any easier, and chapter 6 is barely making progress ATM

But fear not! The story shall continue! I'm not leaving you guys :D

**PS: \o/ Woot! Passed 100 followers! Thank you for the support!**


End file.
